1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to a thin film battery and particularly to a thin film battery where components thereof may be separately stored and assembled by a consumer.
2. Related Art
For an electronic product, a battery is often an apparent choice of power source. In the case of a small appliance, the adopted battery with desired specification may be available in some shops. The thin film batteries are also acquired for products like cellular phones, personal digital assistant (PDAs) and the like.
Nevertheless, the prior art of batteries has its disadvantage. Refer to FIG. 1, the typical prior battery is obtained by sequentially stacking an anode substrate 10a, an anode current collector 11a, an anode active layer 13a, a separator 14, a cathode active layer 13b, a cathode current collector 11b and a cathode 10b together. Then, the thus formed stack is packaged and sealed to complete the formation of a battery. Since the conventional battery is fabricated as a single body with fixed specification, once connected in parallel or series, external circuits are necessary to be used between or among the batteries to meet the connection requirement.
Furthermore, a typical battery is a perishable product and deteriorates as a result of chemical action that proceeds during storage. The self-discharge characteristics of conventional battery systems cause a reduction in capacity. In order to extend the shelf life of a battery, it is necessary to minimize the self-discharge reaction in the battery system.